


Pretty as a Picture

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Het, Kilts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things do not need to be photographed and remembered for all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty as a Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



> Warnings: None  
> Notes: Originally written for the [ Bunny Me ABC Meme](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/345773.html) where inell requested L for Lace and the pairing Charlie/Hermione.

"I won't wear it and you can't make me." Charlie crossed his arms to emphasize his firm stance on the matter.

"Oh you will wear it, and I can make you." Hermione gave him a look that said she would accept no further argument on the matter. "You agreed to be Ian's best man. He's your best friend, and you will stand up there and conduct yourself as a best man should."

With the firm stance winning him no points, Charlie tossed it aside in favour of whining. "But Her-my-nee," he whined, stretching out each syllable until it was almost painful to hear. "It has lace on it. Who wears dress robes with lace on them? Everyone from the Reserve will be there. Do you think I'll ever live this down?"

"Oh shush. You haven't seen the frumpy _thing_ I'm being forced to wear in my position as matron of honour. Trust me when I say your robe is a lovely sight in comparison."

The corner of Charlie's mouth tilted up in a half-grin. "How short is it? Are you going to be wearing those pumps that make your legs look like they're forever long? Will you—"

"Charlie, honestly, is that all you ever think about?"

"Well no, not all. A good percentage of my thoughts, yes. But, not all."

He winked at her, and a smile came unbidden to her lips. He was hard not to love. His winning smile and typically easygoing nature had won her over fairly quickly back when she had started working at the Reserve. "I really don't know what I see in you, you know?"

Charlie gave his reflection a once over in the mirror and snarled his nose at the ridiculous set of robes he was wearing. "At the moment, neither do I. Even I'm not pretty enough to pull off this look. Do you think we could talk them into eloping?"

"To save your reputation? Somehow, I doubt it."

Charlie glanced once more at his reflection, draped in the ridiculous attire. "Might we try once more to convince them, you think? I'm sure there will be cameras out there, and I can only hide from them so long. I'm quite certain the best man will be required to be in the wedding photos."

Hermione had slipped into her dress as he frowned at the mirror and moved in to stand beside him. She looked even more ridiculous than he. The gigantic bow on the front of her dress made her look like a holiday package just waiting to be opened. "You create a diversion. I'll cast a spell on the camera. Nobody needs to remember we looked this way."

"That's my girl."


End file.
